I'm only happy when it rains
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Zim is caught in the rain and Gaz lets him inside the house and then inside her heart. ZaGr


AN: I noticed I never give Gaz enough attention when me and her are sooooooooooo much alike it almost hurts. So this is for all you Gaz fans. oh and since I've been doing so much ZADR even though I found it _**after**_ ZAGR I've decided to pay homage to my first IZ pairing obsession. This is for all the ZAGR fans out there and because there's never enough ZAGR in the world to make me happy. GAZ IS LOVE!! well not really but anyways on with the show...

I'm only happy when it rains

(Gaz's PoV)

It's storming very hard tonight. He was on his way home from walking Gir when it struck. This was the only place he could think of to take shelter...I let him in. Much to my brother's dismay. I close the door and follow him over to the couch and sit next to him going back to my game without a word. Dib is incredulous. His jaw must have come unhinged when it dropped as it's impossibly low.

"Either close your mouth or I'll wire it shut so you don't look so stupid."

He obediently closes his mouth and stops gaping. Zim looks at me warily, suspicious as to why I'm sticking up for him. It's not that I care but Dib's gaping was distracting me and this is a difficult level. After a few minutes I've beaten the game and put my gameslave in my pocket. Zim looks away nervously and clears his throat. He's been watching me out of the corner of his eye the entire time. It didn't bother me because he was doing it discreetly and unobtrusively. He also waited for me to finish my game which in itself is an action that has made him worthy my attention. I turn to him quietly.

"What's on your mind Zim?"

He looks at me carefully, eyes full of distrust and suspicion.

"I could've left you in the rain."

His eyes flash with fear at the thought and he looks down at his nervously spasming hands.

"But you didn't...Why?"

I open one amber eye to regard him carefully for a moment before squinting again.

"Because you wanted in out of the rain and this was the only place you even had a chance of getting shelter."

He looks up from his hands. He's quiet for a long time, just staring at me blankly. Finally he breaks the silence.

"I actually expected you to slam the door in my face and leave me to die in that horrid rain. But I had to try. I guess it doesn't matter whether or not you fail as long as you try."

I look at him for a moment and notice he's still wet and that he's soaking the couch. I take his hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom. I get him some towels and he looks at me with confusion written on his face.

"First, get out of those wet clothes, dry off and I'll be back with something dry for you to wear."

He looks at me like I've just grown another head.

"I refuse to wear anything of that Dib-beast's."

I laugh. I can't help. I know how much he despises my brother. I wasn't offering him my brother's clothes anyway.

"I wasn't offering you his clothes Zim. My clothes should fit you just fine as long as you don't mind all black."  
He stares. He wasn't expecting anything like this from me. I'm the queen of darkness, the black angel, I'm pain incarnate, I am not nice. No, I'm not being nice to Zim. I'm being practical. After all he's too stupid to take over the world so there's no harm in treating him like a person. I close the door and get him some of my clean clothes. I don't mind really. Zim may be a pain in the backside but he can be just as human as any of us. He seemed especially humanly vulnerable when he found out that his mission was a farce.

He's not all high and mighty anymore. His ego is not the size of a small planet anymore. He's very very depressed now. Oh, and did I mention the attempted suicide? Yeah well, he tried it on seven occasions before I called him a coward. He hasn't tried it since. He's watched me every lunch period ever since. It doesn't bother me but it makes me feel funny. Just the way he looks at me, it's like I'm holding all the answers and he has so many painful questions he wants to ask but will never have the courage to do so. It makes me feel bad for him. Pity for me is a short lived feeling, _any_ feeling is a short lived feeling for me. I open the door and stop, opening one eye to stare at him. Why? Because he's sitting naked on the edge of the bathtub with a towel covering his lap. I want to face palm but resist the urge because I might hit myself a bit hard at this point. Why didn't he just wrap the towel around his waist like everyone else? Because he's Zim, right. I hand him the clothes without a word. He's taken his disguise off. He looks heavenly. I watch the toned muscles in his arms move beneath green skin as he accepts the clothes. I can't take my eyes off of him. His body it actually that strange. The muscles look human but the way they move is so completely wrong.

"Gaz?"

His voice snaps me out of my trance. I must have been staring for quite a while by the look on his face. He seems worried. Why? I'm his enemy's sister.

"You've been staring at Zim for three minutes. Why?"

I look up into his ruby eyes and realize he's got the towel wrapped around his waist and is only about a foot away. //How long has he been standing in front of me like this?// I reach up and stroke his cheek in wonderment. He flinches at the movement but relaxes into my touch, nuzzling my hand. I've never noticed any guys before now. Never wondered what it's like to kiss or feel another's gentle touch. I suddenly want to find out. I put a finger under his chin and pull him gently into a kiss. He comes willingly to meet my lips. Maybe he's as curious as I am.

We start out slow and tentative and then grow bold, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. He strokes a three fingered hand through my hair and down my back. We break away from the kiss for air and I snuggle into his chest. He holds me close for several long minutes afterward. All the feelings I've repressed over the years. All my anger and pain breaks over me like a tidal wave. I never cried. Not once. I can't seem to understand why I'm crying when the revelation hits me like a brick. //This is everything I never had, everything I never felt, or even wanted.//

He wipes away my tears with his thumbs and I let him. I cling tightly to him and let my sorrow pour out of my eyes and onto his chest. If it hurts him physically he doesn't show it in any way. He just holds me close, stroking the back of my head as I cry silently against his skin. After about ten minutes Dib comes up to make sure everything is alright. Nothing is okay. It was never okay for me. He looks like he's about to yell at Zim for something and that makes me cry even harder. //Don't chase him away Dib. Please.// Dib's expression softens when an audible sob escapes me.

"Zim? Is she-is she crying?"

Zim only nods in response while Dib's expression turns rather worried and sympathetic at the same time. He walks over and pats me on the back.

"Sis, I love you. Zim, don't ever let her go."

And with that he's gone. I look up into those lovely ruby eyes, my cheeks stained with tears. He looks back with a few tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

"Thanks Zim."

He nods and hugs me closer.

"Zim will always be here for you."

I smile and press my face into the crook of his neck. I always loved the rain. When I was little the rain reminded me of tears I'd never shed. It made me think that the sky was crying so I wouldn't have to. Until now that was true. I'm only happy when it rains because after the rain I no longer feel like crying. Now I have another reason to be happy when it rains. It will always remind me of tonight.


End file.
